


The Daughter of Death

by candiedpizza



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Elven Empire AU, Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: So this is a story that takes places in an au my best friend and I made. We call it the 'Elven Empire' au. In this universe the elves have thrived establishing their own empire in the Dales. They have Keepers still but the title of a keeper is more like a Queen/King. Each keeper represents one of the Elven gods, they're essentially pamper and spoiled. They were raised being told they're better than everyone else.Our main character is Din'an Shiral daughter of Falon'Din, She grew up in a really fucked up environment thanks to her father. She had an older twin named Banal’ras she loved him dearly and looked up to him, he loathed her because she was more favored by their father. Their father always pitted them against each other and from a young age Din’an Shiral always came out on top. When their mother was pregnant with them a seer predicted that the female twin would succeed him and hold great power so Falon'Din named her after him and named her brother ‘Shadow’ because he knew he’d always live in his little sister's shadow. They grew up without their mother not knowing why.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a familiar smell that woke Din'an Shiral: Death. She’d been in Uthenera for a long time so that wasn’t anything new, but the smell that playfully crept through the cracks of her tomb and to her nose, that stirred her from her slumber was most definitely a new smell. There was a darkness that mixed in and she knew war was coming. She’d slept through many wars, that last war she was apart of destroyed everything, it ripped her family from her. And yes, her family was incredibly fucked up but that didn’t mean she’d wanted to see her father sealed away forever and her brother ripped to shreds. She’d been so tired after that day, she didn't have the energy, or the will to continue. She pushed back the old memories as she always did.

That  _ new  _ scent pulled at her attention again, she felt herself waking. How long had it been? She didn’t want to know. She felt musty air fill her lungs and she slowly stretched and opened her eyes. Her tomb had not been well kept over the years, she made a face looking around. Her clothes were worn rags now, and some little shit had stolen her jewelry, her expression soured even more. She would get retribution and these graverobbers would learn exactly who she was.

She stripped herself of her rags and moved to the entrance, well no wonder the place looked horrible her tomb was sealed, perhaps one of the wolfs followers had done this...it mattered not. She raised a hand and the door exploded. She glanced at her hand rather annoyed. Her power was weak, it would likely be a while before she was at full strength again. She then realized someone was screaming, she noticed a woman cowering on the floor. “ _ My kin, I am Din’an Shiral daughter of Falon’Din I would request shelter and clothing, you will be compensated of course.” _ The woman seemed to understand her but she still looked terrified, she gathered enough courage to get up and take off running.

Din’an Shiral felt herself growing more and more annoyed, so be it, she would head for the capitol for supplies then she would investigate that smell.


	2. Chapter 2

Din’An Shiral managed to steal a horse and some clothes off of a laundry line, the fact that she had to resort to this pissed her off but she couldn’t walk around naked so here we were. The capitol was a few hours away and she’d be there by the time the sun rose. She stroked her horses head. “Your new name shall be Fyn.”

By the time she reached the gates a guard called out to her. “ _ Hault, who goes there?”  _ She looked up from her perch. “ _ I am Din’An Shiral, I request an audience with… well with whomever is in charge here.”  _ The guards shared a look before letting her in.

She put her new horse in the stables and was escorted by a guard. “ _ You said your name was Din’an Shiral?”  _ She observed her surroundings as she answered. “ _ Yes.” _ The guard was awfully chatty. “ _ Are you named for the legend?”  _ There was a legend about her?  _ Wonderful _ . She glanced at the guard. “ _ I am named for my father When will I speak with your leader?”  _ The guard held open a door for her. “ _ Getting a meeting with the keepers is not an easy task-.”  _ Before she could retort she came face to face with a tall male elf. She watched as the guard scrambled to bow properly, she eyed the man who was observing her a little too closely. “ _ Are you the one who is in charge here?”  _ The man gave a deep laugh. “ _ I’m one of them, and who might you be?”  _

She kept her expression neutral. “ _ I am Din’an Shiral.”  _ He raised a brow at that but smiled “ _ I am Feyrinth, the Keeper of Elgar’nan. How may I help you?”  _ She had never heard of a ‘keeper’ before but she’d go with it. “ _ I am in need of assistance, I sensed a great evil to the east and awoke from Uthenera, my tomb was plundered. As Falon’Din’s heir I believe it is my right to request armor and supplies for my journey.”  _ The keeper stared at her for a minute, his gaze shifted to the guard who was staring at the ground. She blinked. “ _ You don’t believe me...shall I prove myself?”  _ The Keeper looked amused at that. “ _ And how will you prove it my lady?”  _ She looked around. “ _ Do you have an open space you aren’t too fond of?”  _ Feyrinth’s previously quiet retainer looked annoyed. “ _ Surely you're not entertaining this woman’s madness All Father?”  _ He held up a hand silencing them. “ _ I might be, lets go Din’an- can I call you Din’an?”  _ She gave him a look. _ “Din’an Shiral.”  _ He snorted speaking to his retainer. “ _ I like this one.” _

She was lead to a large room of greenery, the Retainer stared in horror. “ _ All Father  _ **_please_ ** _ not the gardens!”  _ They were silenced again with a look and Din’an Shiral found herself standing at the center of the gardens. She considered destroying all of it with her power to prove her point but the retainer looked so stressed she decided to creep him out instead, the lesser of two evils. She closed her eyes outstretching her hands. “ _ Come to me.”  _ A flash of green shown around her scorching the grass beneath her feet. A few wisps in the shapes of butterflies floated around her playfully whispering her name and greetings in delighted voices, she pointed to the retainer. “ _ Tell me about that one.”  _ The retainer looked unsettled but she continued relaying the information. “ _ Your father died when you were young and you sought a high position to make him proud, your mother will die in a years time, when the first snow falls. She’s sick with a darkness, a blight and she will change ”  _ The glass above them shattered as the green aura grew. “ _ This among many other forms of magic were passed down by my father, shall I show you more?”  _ The Retainer stood there frozen.

  
His Keeper looked at them. “ _ Is this true? _ ” They nodded numbly. “ _ Yes All Father.” _ Feyrinth looked intrigued as she gently thanked her butterflies and dismissed them the green glow fading. She looked at him, violet eyes unreadable. “ _ Will you honor my request Keeper All Father? _ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Din’an Shiral was given a private room that night to sleep in. In the morning she would meet with The All Mother and All Father to discuss things. The room was nice but she felt a little annoyed. These elves lived far differently from the elves of her time, and these so called keepers seemed to be spoiled brats. She sighed as she drew a bath. 

Din’an Shiral sunk down into the warm water blowing bubbles, this had been just what she needed after sleeping so long in her dank and dusty tomb. She took time to clean her hair and body and was only willing to get out after the water turned cold. She wrapped herself in a plush robe and sat at a vanity to dry and braid her hair back. By the time her head hit the pillow she was out.

  
  


Din’an Shiral woke the next morning to soft rays of sun and birds chirping, with any luck she’d be out of here soon. It didn’t take long for her to dress though she had to admit the garments of this time were much different from her own. She announced who she was to the person outside the meeting room for these Keepers. Some time passed and she found herself inside. She recognized Feyrinth who gave her a flirtatious smile, seated next to him appeared to be a woman of mixed race, perhaps asian and caucasian, she had gold hair and gold eyes, the woman bowed her head slightly. 

She noticed the other seats were mysteriously empty of the rest of the keepers. Her eyes shifted back to the blonde woman who spoke. “ _ I am The Keeper All Mother Revas, it’s a pleasure to meet you, you claimed to be Falon'Din heir… _ ” Din’an Shiral nodded her head slightly. “ _ There is no claim, I am who I say I am, you can send servants to check my place of rest if you’d like _ .” Feyrinth spoke up. “ _ This woman has powers the likes of which I’ve never seen All Mother, I’ve witnessed some of them myself _ .” She didn’t look convinced. “ _ What is it exactly that you want from us?” _ Din’an Shiral was not pleased with her tone but it didn’t show. “ _ I woke from uthenera for a reason, something is perilous is happening in what you call Ferelden, you should already know, a Grey Warden has recruited your very own Commander Mahariel _ .”

The All Father and Mother shared a look, she spoke. “ _ How do you know of Mahariel _ ?” Din’an Shiral smiled to herself, a bit unsettling if not still lovely. “ _ The smell of death lingers in her blood, that is my area of expertise, as you know _ .” The All Father looked a bit excited as she continued. “ _ My request is simple, supplies so I might journey to Ferelden, help defeat this enemy then go back to sleep _ .” The All Mother thought for a moment  _ “I will help you on a few conditions _ .” Din’an Shiral was starting to get annoyed by these young punks. " _ Name them. _ "

The All Mother looked intrigued. “ _ My first condition is that you tell no one of your true identity _ ,” Din’an Shiral nodded, this was obvious, she’d only planned to reveal her identity to her kin. “ _ Keeping in touch with me, and I need some assurance that you won’t become a future enemy _ .” At the last one Din’an Shiral raised an eyebrow and sighed. “ _ All Mother I’ve been asleep for a very long time, I would not wake unless the situation was dire. Do you know why the old used to turn to Uthenera?” _ Revas nodded.  _ “To let the next generation thrive _ .”Din’an Shiral looked impressed. “ _ That, and the death of my family is why I took part. I am no god and neither was my father or his cohorts. After this I intend to go back to sleep, being awake is painful and I want no part in it. _ ” She removed one of her earrings. “ _ These are pieces of my eluvian, wear this and we can communicate whenever you’d like. _ ” She approached holding out, the guards looked ruffled but she paid them no mind.

Revas considered her words before taking the earring and slipping it on her ear.  _ “I will arm you _ ,” The All Father didn’t look too happy about her decision but she hushed him gently. “ _ It’s getting late, rest for the night and we’ll see you off in the morning _ .”

  
  


The trip to Ferelden had been a long one, according to the map Revas had given her she was in a part of Ferelden known as the Wilds, she came across a small hut. Hopefully it would be abandoned. She knocked and a voice called out from within. “ _ Come in _ .” she froze, she knew that voice, an ancient voice, one of a woman who was far too clever for her own good. She slowly opened it, and there she sat, that all too familiar all knowing smile on her face. “It’s been quite a while my dear, how have you been?” 

A grin spread on Din’an Shiral’s face, she couldn’t say she was surprised, Mythal had always been resourceful. “ _ It was you wasn’t it? You woke me _ .” It wasn't a question, Mythal nodded. “Don’t you think you’ve slept long enough?” Din’an Shiral laughed humorlessly. “Not nearly as long as I would have liked.” Mythal gave her a look. “And you think the children of  **_this_ ** time are frustrating.” Din’an Shiral scowled “Don’t compare me to them-!” Mythal stood. “ _ Do you intend to sleep until this world ends girl? Have you forgotten who you are?”  _ Din’an Shiral raised her voice. “ _ My kin we had this conversation before I prepared for Uthenera and I feel the same way I did then, I will assist you with this, then I will go back to sleep _ .” Mythal looked coy. “ _ It’s not that simple little one, over these next few years I need you to stay awake, a chain of events has been set in motion and we must witness it and aid those who will rise and fall _ .”

Din’an Shiral scowled, all these years and her kin was still the same. “ _ All these grand plans and yet you’ve never asked what I wanted, just like my father. _ ” Mythal moved forward placing her hands on her face. “ _ My child do not say things you dont feel, and there is a difference between what you  _ **_want_ ** _ and what you need, I will not allow you to wallow in sadness searching the fade aimlessly for them any longer, you will stand and you will triumph as you have before _ .” Din'an Shiral jerked away from her storming out of the small hut, she knew her life had never been her own but the confirmation made her feel many negative emotions at once.


End file.
